Hidden part II
by Azul-the-Kitsune
Summary: Tails finds something out about himself, something... not right...
1. Chapter 1

Helloooooo and welcome to the sequel to Hidden. I strongly recommend that you read Hidden first, as things won't make sense otherwise. I have wanted to do this fic since very early on in Hidden. I love Mpreg I do 3 especially Sails Mpreg 3 3 ( -Hearts) If you don't like yaoi or mpreg (which means malexmale and male pregnancy) then you can hit the convenient little back button now if you'd like. I could really care less if you flame, because it makes my number of reviews go up, heh.

And yes, Dr.Tanemura is named after the artist of Full Moon O Sagashite, Arina Tanemura.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

...Tails' POV...

It had been two years since my liver transplant, and there had been no complications from the surgery luckily. Vanilla had been sentenced to a lifetime in jail for attempted murder. Im still not sure whether that's a good or bad thing. Good because Sonic and I were safe, bad because Cream missed her mother. She visited her at the jail whenever she could, but lived with Sonic and I. We had moved into Vanilla's house, because Sonic's (as well as mine) were too small for the three of us.

I was laying on the couch with the trash can beside me. I was ill at the moment, and had been for about a week now. I was vomiting frequently, and not just a little a lot. Cream sat in the chair across from the couch as I fell back, breathing heavily.

"I told you to go see a doctor!" She scolded me.

"No, Im all right!" I told her before throwing up again. 'Maybe I should stop eating...' I thought.

"That's it, we are going!"

"NO!" I cried, but I was too late. She had picked up the phone and dialed the hospital's number.

"Good Morning, I was wondering if I could make an appointment for my friend... I think all it's been is throwing up, and he says he feels really weird... Yes... No... That would be great! Thank you! Have a nice day!" The phone clicked as she hung it up. "You have an appointment with doctor Tanemura tomorrow at 8:00", she informed me in her usual cheery tone, smiling.

The next day

I sat in the hospital room, answering questions the brown female cat, Dr.Tanemura, asked me.

"So it's only in the morning that you're sick?" she asked.

"YES!" I told her for the millionth time. She had asked me every question in the book, from what I'd been eating to when I last had sex. It was getting on my nerves. She looked puzzled.

"This just doesn't add up..." she said.

"What do you mean!" I asked, agitated.

"The only thing I can come up with being wrong with you, would be that you are pregnant..."

I glared at Cream with a 'why did you bring me here?' look on my face. She smiled at me, "Maybe he should take a pregnancy test so we can see if he is?" she said, making my life much worse.

"Yes, that should work! I'll get the test ready. After you've taken it, the results should show in about five to ten minutes.", Dr.Tanemura walked away to prepare the test. After the test was over, flopped back in my seat. What if I really was pregnant? What if I was going to have a baby? I decided to call Sonic, if I was having his baby, he would want to know.

I pulled out a cell phone and dialed his number. "Hey hun, ya feelin' any better?" he greeted me. It felt nice to hear his voice in my ears.

"Im at the doctors right now... the doctor thinks I might be pregnant... with your baby..." I said.

He began to laugh, "Tails guys don't get pregnant, you've got nothing to worry about! You've just got a lil' virus or something, that's all!"

"But Sonic!", I cried, "I've only been sick since the morning after the last time we made love! I also am only sick in the morning, and I just feel really weird and Im scared so could you please come here and get the test results with me!" Tears were forming in my eyes. I was terrified of the test's results.

Sonic replied, now sounding serious and comforting, "All right hun, I'll come see you." and hung up. About three minutes later, Sonic walked in and sat down next to me, putting his arms around me. I put my head on his shoulder. Now that I thought about it, I noticed my stomach had been a bit... chubbier. Could I really be having Sonic's baby?

A few agonizing moments later, Dr.Tanemura walked in, looking quite confused. "Mr.Prower... you had surgery two years ago, correct?"

"Yes."

"Who performed the surgery?"

"Dr. Geretey." Sonic answered for me. I clutched his arm tightly.

"Oh... I think I understand now. You see Dr.Geretey, he was not right in the head. Everything with his patients seemed fine, but later they started coming in with problems... strange problems. One woman had a pair of keys inside her. Another man had a virus injected into him. Dr.Geretey was fired, he had done this to all these people. With you, it seems, he put a woman's egg inside you. Somebody must have donated it, and he must have put it in you. I don't know how, but he did, and now you are having a baby." Dr.Tanemura looked up into my face nervously. I was dumbfounded.

"Wait, if it was inside of him, why didn't it come out and make him have a period?" Sonic asked.

"There was nowhere for it to come out." She stated, "If you would like, I will be your doctor throughout your pregnancy."

"You seem smart... yeah... that'd be nice... thanks." Sonic said as we left.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

I love Mpreg. I can't get enough of it. My favorites are when Tails gets preggy, and Edward from FMA. My favorite sonic character, and second favorite FMA char (my first favorite is Colonel Hughes) Thanks for reading, please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Hooray, another chapter!

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

...Tails' POV...

When we got home, Cream went to her room to play with her chao, while Sonic and I went into the living room to discuss my pregnancy. Dr.Tanemura had confirmed it would be a two and a half month pregnancy, as foxes are pregnant for two months and hedgehogs for three.

We sat next to each other on the couch. Neither of us knew what to say, and kept an awkward silence. Finally, Sonic spoke, "So... what do you think about all this?" he asked. I couldn't take it, I started to cry on him.

"Im sorry Sonic! I didn't mean for this to happen! This is all my fault! Im so sorry I-" I was cut off by Sonic's lips touching mine. Once our kiss broke, Sonic smiled.

"Don't worry about it hun, it's just as much your fault as mine. Neither of us had any idea you would end up having my baby.", he said, gently caressing my stomach, "Besides, Im excited for the baby to get here. I've always wanted to have kids."

I was still sniffling, "Okay... but Im really scared. I don't know if I'll be a good parent, or if the baby will be okay... and Im just scared that Im even pregnant."

"You'll be a great parent, hun! You're so nice to everyone, and you never lose your temper! That and you're responsible. You'll do fine, and we've got two and a half months to get ready." Sonic reassured me. I smiled a little, still worried but now feeling a bit better about the whole thing.

"So you'll probably get a C-section to have the baby, right?" Sonic asked. I had no idea what a C-section was. I may have been smart when it came to machines, but I really knew nothing about pregnancies.

"What's that?" I asked.

"Huh? Never mind, we'll talk about it later, you're already pretty overwhelmed with everything so I'll leave you alone." Sonic told me.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Yep, short. I decided to make Sonic Mr.nice in this one. Sinc ehe was a jerk last time.


	3. Chapter 3

Yes, like with the last story, expect short choppy little chapter ; I got Full Moon O Sagashite 5 and 6, I've already read them both. I loved them. The characters are all so great! I like Izumi a lot, but there is only one charrie I dislike, and that's Madoka. She's really just annoying. I like her piggy though! Oh yeah, I forgot to say I don't own anything, so I'll say it now: I don't own anything 'cept the story and the baby :)

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

...Sonic's POV...

I left Tails in the living room while I went to talk to Cream. Cream was probably a bit confused, but then again, so was I. Poor Tails was still a bit young to be having children, not to mention a pregnant boy. He also did not know what a C-section was, so I'd have to try to explain that to him without scaring him. This would be difficult, since it's hard not to be scared of your stomach being cut open by a giant knife.

Despite all this, I was excited. I hoped the baby would have two tails like it's mom- er, other dad. I couldn't wait to see it! His first ultra sound would be next week (so soon because we want to make sure it's healthy even though it's not a girl pregnant with it). I wondered, would it look anything like the egg donor? Was it possible for it to be a girl? I would have liked a daughter, but I'd be happy with a son. Either way, I'd be happy.

I walked up the stairs into Cream's room. She beamed as I walked in. "I can't wait for the baby!" she said exuberantly, "I hope it's a girl so Im not the only girl in the house!" I smiled, happy she was not freaked out by Tails being pregnant.

"Good, Im glad! It'll almost be like you'll be an aunt, since your almost like our sister now!" I replied.

"Yes, and I'll be a good aunt! I promise!" Cream declared loudly. I chuckled, Cream was so carefree and happy. Her friends were her friends no matter what.

...Tails' POV...

I was still on the couch, unable to believe I was pregnant. I gently touched my stomach, not believing there was really a kit inside (A.N.: Kit Baby fox). That is, until, I vomited in the trash again. "Damnit! I haven't even eaten!" I cried. After I stopped vomiting, I heard a knock on the door. I quickly cleaned myself up and answered it.

Rouge was at the door with Amy. I invited them both in, and we sat down. Looking at my stomach, I prayed they did not notice I was slightly chubbier. Not even I had noticed it at first, but I knew now that I was.

"We came to see how you were, Sonic said you were sick." Amy said. At first, Amy was upset Sonic was with me and not her, but in time she accepted it and moved on. Now, Amy and Sonic were probably better friends than ever, since Amy had stopped chasing Sonic. Just then, Sonic and Cream clamored down the stairs together to see who had come to the door.

"Hello Miss Amy and Miss Rouge!", Cream cried in excitement, "Guess what! Tails is going to have a baby!"

Amy and Rouge turned and looked at me in confusion. Cream was nice, but she really did get on my nerves sometimes. Before I could explain anything, Sonic decided to cheerfully add, "Yep and Im the one who got him pregnant, right hun?"

"Um... what?" asked Rouge. I wished I were invisible. Then I could just disappear and not have to answer any more embarrassing questions.

...Sonic's POV...

Tails' face turned bright red. Maybe I shouldn't have said that... he slunk down in the chair. I decided to tell the two for him, he had had a hard enough day already. I was just so damn excited and proud of our baby, I couldn't hold it in. I explained the whole thing to them. At first they didn't believe me, but I convinced them.

Amy squealed and leapt up, immediately gently rubbing my lovers stomach, trying to feel the baby. Tails' cheeks remained red, he was not expecting Amy's reaction

"Well then Congratulations you two, what are you going to name it?" Rouge asked. Tails and I looked at each other, we had no idea. In the end, we decided to have all our friends over to tell them about the baby, and help us pick out names.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Yes... Amy is trying to feel the baby... even though Tails just found out... she can be quite stupid. It's just like that hugging Shadow when she thought he was Sonic in broad daylight in SA2... color blind... and stupid. I don't remember the ages at all ; I wrote the ages in Hidden, so I'll go look at that and just add two to everyone's age. Ha! Im a genius!


	4. Chapter 4

Weee! My Full Moon one shot is done! And now Im writing this, Im on a roll! Im a little discouraged because I've only got two reviews, but that's okay. Better a little than none.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

...Tails' POV...

It was the night of the party. All of our close friends and friendly rivals were there, Amy, Rouge, Shadow, Knuckles, Big (with froggy of course), Blaze, Jet, Wave, and Storm. (A.N. Sorry if I forgot anyone)

Blaze and Amy socialized while Rouge flirted with Knuckles. Cream showed Big and Froggy our fish tank, while Sonic raced the Babylon Rouges outside (so nothing broke). I stood there, talking to Shadow, who normally would have stayed off on his own.

Over the last few years, Shadow and I had become close friends (much to Sonic's dismay). Not nearly as close as I ever was with Sonic, but the closest friend Shadow had since Maria. Shadow was not a bad guy, he just spoke his mind... and swore alot.

"So... what's this big fucking news faker had to drag us all here to tell us?" Shadow asked.

A bit anxious, I simply replied, "Tell you later..." Then it came. That sick feeling in my stomach... I turned an ran, my hand over my mouth. The last thing I wanted to do was puke all over Shadow.

Luckily, I made it to the toilet before vomiting my guts out. Once I was finished, I slumped against the bathroom wall, sitting down on the floor, my hands and head in my knees.

"Hope you're happy in there", I muttered to my stomach. Sighing, I thought about all of this again. Why me, of all the people? Why did I have to be the one to carry this baby? It wasn't just in the morning now that I threw up, it was constantly.

Everybody who knew seemed delighted over the baby... they had no idea how it felt. They seemed not to realize I carried the baby around in my stomach 24/7, that I couldn't just decide not to vomit. Never once did I wish this for myself- to become fat and pregnant.

That was another thought, I was going to be walking around with a stomach as big as a house. What would people think? It's not every day you see a pregnant guy. I started to cry, knowing I shouldn't feel sorry for myself, but I did anyway.

Then I heard a knock on the door. "Tails... are you alright? Can I come in?", it was Sonic's voice on the other side.

"Yes." I replied weakly. He walked in and flushed away my vomit, then helped me clean myself up. Hugging me, he asked,

"Are you feeling okay hun? I can tell you've been crying." I didn't respond, just wanting him to hold me a bit longer. Sonic began caressing my lower stomach tenderly. That just made me feel worse, reminding me that the baby was there, and not coming out for sometime. He kissed me, telling me it would all be okay, but I knew not to believe him. Then there was a serious of loud bangs on the door.

"Hey! Hurry the hell up and tell us your big fucking news so we can go damnit!" Shadow yelled. This was it, they all would know. I wasn't sure if I was ready to tell them. It reminded me of when Sonic and I started dating. One of us was excited to tell everyone, the other not so much.

So, we walked out of the bathroom to the living room, where everyone had gathered. Holding Sonic's hand tightly, we walked out in front of everybody. Sonic seemed confident with his choice of informing everybody. I held my breath.

"Everybody- Tails is pregnant and it's mine!" cried Sonic cheerfully. For a moment, everyone was quiet, then began laughing (except Sonic, Cream, Rouge and Amy of course- they knew the truth), and I began crying. I was a freak all over again. They were all laughing at me, first for my extra tail, then for my crush on Sonic, now this. Why was Sonic so blunt?

Cream got up out of her seat and began comforting me with Sonic, "Don't cry Mr. Tails, you should be happy.", she said. That was when everyone knew we were serious. Sonic explained the whole thing to them. After a while, I stopped crying.

"So, we called you all here to tell you that, and help us think of baby names.", Sonic finished.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

And here is where all you nice reviewers come in! You can submit a name if you'd like, and I'll put it in if I get it in time. I might throw in some names of my own if I don't see any I like or don't have enough to make a serious list.


	5. Chapter 5

To the person who recommended the name Alex- Im really sorry but I've got a friend named Alex so I don't want to use that name. Im really sorry.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

...Tails' POV...

It was about a minute after the party was over and everyone was gone. Sonic and I lay in each other's arms, still trying to decide on baby names. Everyone else's names were not what we were looking for- Tailssonic, Sonic Jr., Tails Jr. We were in bed, beneath the warm covers. We had already decided on a name if our baby was a boy, as it would most likely be. We would name it Steven.

"Natasha?" suggested Sonic.

"Too long." I answered.

"Samantha?"

"Too common."

"Jerry?"

"Kids will call her Hairy... and besides, that's a boy's name."

"Nora?"

I thought about it for a moment. "Yes... I like that name, it's cute." I said smiling. Sonic sighed with relief. It had taken a long time to come up with names, I was being picky about it. After all, our poor baby would be stuck with the name we came up with. I curled up closer to Sonic and kissed him. It was a cold night.

The next morning, I woke up to a gray sky and snowflakes dancing to the ground. Today I had a appointment with Dr.Tanemura to get my first ultrasound. Sonic was bouncing up and down with happiness and excitement. Although I did not want to have the baby, I was excited as well to see it for the first time.

There was about thirty centimeters of white snow on the ground (30 cm is like 3 inches... right? Im sorry... I know Im stupid) and we had all bundled up to go out. It was so cold, I could see my breath as it left my mouth.

We had begun building a snowman. The chao built the head, Cream built the middle, and Sonic and I built the body. We rolled our already large snowball in more snow, making it even bigger than me. In my head, I pictured Sonic, Cream and I not long from now building a snowman with me and Sonic's little one. My muscles tensed as I struggled to continue pushing the enormous ball of snow. The second Sonic noticed how hard it was for me to continue, he announced we were finished with the bottom.

"If you keep going,",he told me, "It might hurt the baby."

After we had finished the snowman, we all piled into the warm car and began to drive off to the hospital. We kept the heat cranked up high the whole ride. All the snow on our jackets and in our boots melted into water.

Once we arrived, we went straight to a room in the Maternity Ward. Dr. Tanemura arrived promptly, and as she did she made sure the door was locked and curtains were closed.

I lay down on the bed, and removed my heavy coat. She lifted my shirt so my stomach was fully exposed. "Now what Im going to do is put this gel onto your stomach. At first it will be cold, but later it'll warm up." She was not lying. It seemed almost as cold as the snow.

After the machine was ready, she began searching for the baby. She glided the machine against my stomach, until she found a heartbeat. "That's strange..." the doctor murmured, "I found two heartbeats. Well, congratulations, you are having twins." I nearly fell over. Twins! Now everything I was worried about had been doubled. I looked at the screen.

Sure enough, there were two. Still, I couldn't help smiling at the picture before me. There they were, my two children.

"Now then, I assume you will have a C-Section, because I don't think it's possible for you to have a natural birth." the doctor said.

"Erm, what exactly is a C-Section?" I asked.

"Basically, what it is is a different way of giving birth where your stomach is cut open and the babies are taken out." she answered calmly. At that moment, I think all the color was drained from my face. I looked at my stomach; just the thought of having it cut open made my skin crawl.

It had been one month since my first ultrasound. The snow had melted, and my stomach had grown. Now it was a small round bump rather than just slightly chubby. Finally, I had stopped vomiting, but my two children had invented a new game to make me miserable- kicking me as hard as they possibly could. Whenever I got comfortable anywhere, they would start their game. One would tire of it, then the other would start. Sonic however, was quite happy about this, because he loved to feel them moving in my stomach.

I hardly went out anymore, and when I did, I wore baggy clothes to hide my stomach. The only times I went out were when I had to go to the hospital. Since the first, I had been given one more ultrasound. It was there that I found out I was going to have one boy and one girl.

Sonic and I had begun shopping for Steven and Nora (internet ordering is a very good thing) Since Cream's house was so big, there was plenty of spare rooms. We picked the one closest to ours. It was a large room with green walls the same color as Sonic's eyes (I didn't tell him that was why I picked that color for the room). The carpet was white and soft. There was one large window in the room, letting in just the right amount of light with a view of the backyard.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Okay, I know most of this was bit boring, but it was an important chapter, right? Thanks for reading, please review if you are reading... reviews give me the inspiration to keep writing.


	6. Chapter 6

Im so overloaded with ideas for new stories. I really wanna write a Tsubasa one that's Fai and Syaoran pairing, because it's not so common. All there seems to be is Syaoran + Sakura and Fai + Kurogane. I like those pairings, but there needs to be _some_ variety. I'd like to make and mpreg, but I've got three of those going right now. I also wanna write another FMA fic, I feel bad for the people I let down when I discontinued the first one. It will be Roy + Ed. Yay. At some point I want to write a Kyo + Tohru Fruits Basket fic. At some point a Tokyo Mew Mew fic would be nice too.

Lol, I shouldn't think of so many ideas, Im writing 3 at once as it is. I just keep finding new mangas and animes I like. I got three more today from :) Kamikaze Kaito Jeanne, Time Stranger Kyoko, and ION, all by Arina Tanemura. I finished sewing all my Full Moon Plushes. I have: Mitsuki, Takuto, Meroko, and Izumi. The Mitsuki is ugly as hell. I really screwed up. Now Im making an Ed Elric.

Mindless typing is now over.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

...Sonic's POV...

My poor Tails' stomach was now bulging, our two kits (1) were ready to come out. Tails was worried about the C-section. Nothing seemed to calm him down after he learned what it was. However, he was trying to be bold, as he would get the C-section in only one day.

I began putting my red and white striped shoes on to go for a run as I did every morning. This particular morning, the roads were icy and more snow had fallen than the time before. Nevertheless, I hopped out the door and began my run.

Every morning, my run usually lasted a few hours. I would run in no particular direction, just go where a feet would take me and hope I could find my way back home. Most of the time I could, but occasionally Tails would have to come find me in the car.

As I ran, I looked around. I was in the woods, far from my home. The gargantuan pine trees were caked with heavy white snow and their branches looked about ready to snap. I chose one of these trees to stop and rest under. By now, it was barely morning anymore, and time for me to go home. Glancing around, I realized that other than knowing I was in the woods, I had no idea where I was or how to get home.

After a few moments, it became clear that since there was nobody around to give me directions, the best choice would be to run in the direction I had come from and hope I ended up somewhere I knew.

Leaping up from my cold seat, I began to dash towards where I hoped home would be. Then, my feet slipped on the icy snow. My balance lost, I fell backward, hitting my head hard on the ground. All of a sudden, everything went dark.

...Tails' POV...

Sonic was taking a longer run than usual today. Normally his run only lasted for the morning, but now it was about one in the afternoon, and he was still out. This was starting worry me, but I figured he'd only lost his way and he would call soon.

I collapsed onto the bed and shut my eyes. I had woken up at nine in the morning, but I was still tired. It wasn't easy being pregnant. The idea of having a C-section scared me. Just the thought of being cut open and having my kits ripped out of me made all color drain from my face.

Luckily, so far the kits were growing healthily in my stomach. There had been no problems, overall it was an average pregnancy. Hopefully, this was a sign the birth would go well also. The kits began kicking and I began to shift uncomfortably in my bed. It seemed impossible to sleep, the kits would never let me get my rest.

Sighing, I stood up then, yelping, I fell down. My lower stomach hurt. The pain made me clutch my stomach. Cream heard my cry and ran into the room.

"What's wrong Tails?" she cried, then it dawned on her, "Are you in labor?"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

(1) Kits Baby foxes... did I already say that?

Oh dear, Sonic's noggin got a floggin. Sorry I sorta skipped the preggyness, but there's only so much you can write. It will be much more interesting I think, with the kits around.

Thanks for reading and reviewing. Hearing what you think of the story makes me feel happy, even if you hated it, because to hate it you had to read it :)


	7. Chapter 7

Alright, Im really sick of this story. Im sorry to upset everyone who likes this, but Im putting this story on Hiatus. I want to finish it someday, but right now Im really uninterested and getting angry over it. Maybe after I finish my Full Moon and D.N. Angel fics, I'll finish this one, but right now Im drowning in a sea of unfinished mpregs, lol. I don't want to discontinue it. At the moment, I have four fics to write (A tsubasa one shot I've been working on, my DN Angel fic, my Full Moon fic, and I owe the FMA people a fic 'cause I discontinued the last one)

Another thing is, Im just not interested in Sonic anymore. Im sorry, I just can't write a good story about something I don't want to write about. If I read a good Sonic story, or play a good Sonic game that I haven't beaten a million times (Ha... that won't happen anytime soon. All the new games seem to suck, ever since all they do is throw in a new character in every game) then I might be inspired, but now it's hard to find a good sonic story. I hate OC's in fics, I really do. Sometimes, it's okay, but when people just throw in their own character and make them look cooler and better than everyone else for no reason, it get's me annoyed.

Plus, school starts next week, and Im going to be to busy to write.

So, even though this will be finished, it won't be for a while. I just thought I should let you all now.

Sorry to everyone Im disappointing.

Azul


End file.
